


A Tree in Rockefeller Center [ART]

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Art, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: ART for the fic "A Tree in Rockefeller Center" by Miniraven!
"Steve is a tree spirit of a hundred year old pine tree and Tony Stark is a teenager studying at MIT. Tony feels that there’s something more to their relationship besides a strong friendship between a human and a tree spirit, but Steve won’t cross the line. Might have something to do with the fact that Steve’s the Rockefeller Christmas tree and is going to be cut up for parts come mid-January to be used to build houses for the poor.
Yeah... Merry fucking Christmas to you too universe.
Now if only Tony could do something to change the tides of fate…"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tree in Rockefeller Center](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481758) by [MiniRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven). 



  
  


 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To my giftee:  
> I really hope you like it!!  
> (You wanted them confessing their feelings, so here's one with Steve as a tree and one with Steve reborn :) )
> 
> I loved the prompts, and I really really loved the Identity Porn one, and I miiiight be considering writing that over a longer time...? We could possibly talk about that. As soon as reveals are done. Or you guess my super secret identity! :D
> 
>  
> 
> To everyone else: 
> 
> Thanks for looking at it!  
> Please consider reading the fic, it is so cute!!


End file.
